Ferryport Weekly
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Welcome to Ferryport Weekly! Feel free to giggle, curse, and laugh as you scroll down the comments! Who knew Ferryport Landing was so amusing?
1. Week I

GRIMM/OUTSIDERS NEWS

Week I

* * *

_**Sabrina sends Puck a love letter! **_People offended: (2: Sabrina, Henry), People pleased: (3: Daphne and others)

_Comments (27)_

Daphne: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAL! I knew Puckabrina would last forever! When did it happen? Are you guys a couple now?

Sabrina: A…love…love…note….from….me? To…Pu…Puck?!

Puck: C'mon Grimm. Everyone knows you have a crush on me.

Sabrina: This is impossible! Who sent this note?

Daphne: Come on! Everyone knows that you did.

Henry: Sabrina? How can you?!

Veronica: I think this is gonna be cute!

Sabrina: I-I didn't send it!

Granny Relda: Awww, rejecting the truth.

Sabrina: I. DEMAND. TO. KNOW. WHAT. IT. SAYS!

Puck: Okay, I'll read it to you: _Dear Puck, I know we had our differences but why bother? I like you. Whenever you're around, I feel for energetic. I love being with you and want to spend my whole life with you. Love, Sabrina_

Sabrina: This… is…

Henry: Impossible!

Sabrina: I know who sent it! It's you, Daphne!

Daphne: Hey, don't accuse me!

Henry: I think Puck just wrote it.

Puck: Me, lie? Hen-hen, where have you been?

Veronica: Grandbabies, grandbabies.

Granny Relda: When you get married can you name your children Emma and Alison?

Sabrina and Henry: THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!

Daphne: This is so romantic!

Sabrina: Whose side are you on!?

Puck: Apparently, not on your side.

Daphne: Puckabrina forever!

_**Mustardseed and Daphne start dating!**_People offended: (2: Henry, and Oberon), People pleased: (6: Puck and others)

_Comments (17)_

Snow: Awwww, Daphne's dating!

Veronica: I know…. They grow up so fast.

Oberon: NO! This can't happen, Mustardseed is engaged!

Puck: Oh Dad, don't be so tight. I mean engagements were so 1700 hundreds.

Oberon: Growl.

Mustardseed: Dad, sadly, Puck is right.

Oberon: Ergghh!

Henry: I can't allow this. My little girl… is growing up…

Veronica: Man up, Hen-hen.

Sabrina: I think it's cute!

Tatiana: Yes, Sabrina Grimm is right. We should stop these engagements.

Oberon: Not happening!

Tatiana: What is Mustardseed goes off like… Puck?

Mustardseed: Mom! *Rolls his eyes.*

Veronica: Yeah, Tatiana is right! Mustardseed and Daphne make cute babies!

Henry: Veronica!

Daphne and Mustardseed: O.O

_**Ferryport Spotlight of the Week**: SABRINA_ Pleased/offended button unavailable for spotlight

_Comments (28)_

Sabrina: Yay! I'm the spotlight for Ferryport Landing!

Puck: Humph. No fair. I'm the star.

Sabrina: *Rolls her eyes.*

Daphne: Well, about Sabrina. I think she is smart, hot tempered, thick skulled, and lastly my sisters.

Snow: Aww, isn't the last part sweet.

Sabrina: I am not hot-tempered.

Henry: Yes you are. You got that from me.

Veronica: True. Too bad you got nothing from me sweetie. Daphne got that.

Charming: *Snicker.*

Sabrina: Billy, I'm going to chop of your -

Veronica: Sabrina!

Basil: Mom! I know what she was going to say! I'm going to chop of your-

Veronica: Basil!

Sabrina: I going to chop off his arms.

Billy: …

Granny Relda: Okay, my turn! Sabrina is very brave but impulsive. She complains but she is good.

Sabrina: She is good? Seriously?

Puck: I think Sabrina is-

Sabrina: Save it fairy boy!

Puck: Hey! I do get a turn!

Sabrina: No you don't!

Puck: Meanie!

Sabrina: Pus-face!

Puck: Warthog!

Sabrina: Smelly!  
Puck: Sti-

Veronica: Enough!

Sabrina: Next time fairy boy.


	2. Week II

FERRYPORT WEEKLY

Week II.

* * *

_**Puck helps an elderly woman!**_People Offended: (1: Puck), People Pleased: (7: Sabrina, and others)

_Comments (26)_

Sabrina: Oooh, blackmail. Puck, I am so going to get you back!

Puck: I wasn't helping her!

Veronica: Then what were you doing?

Puck: Nothing!

Granny Relda: Aww! This is so cute! My little Puck is growing up!

Puck: I'm not little!

Mustardseed: I'm proud of you. You finally passed test Nm. 1.

Sabrina: What test?

Mustardseed: Something that the fairy has to master. But Puck failed.

Puck: Meanie.

Henry: Finally! Something good!

Puck: Hen-hen! Just admit it; you're just jealous that Sabrina loves me.

Henry and Sabrina: Not true!

Daphne: *giggle.*

Sabrina: What?

Daphne: Puck didn't only help an elderly woman; he kissed her on the cheek too!

Puck: Marshmallow, you lied! Why'd you tell them?

Daphne: Mwahahahaha!

Mustardseed: Puck, I never knew you so polite!

Puck: Growl.

Veronica: Puck! You even kissed her! She must be lucky!

Daphne: Snort. Sure.

Puck: Marshmallow shut it!

Henry: Daphne, you better tell me! I will conquer that Puck once and for all!

Daphne: Dad, you're being over dramatic.

Puck: O.O

_**Elvis cuts the cheese in Charming's house!**_ People Offended: (3: Charming), People pleased: (5: Daphne and one other.

_Comments 19)_

Charming: Errgh! My mansion smells like rotten eggs!

Daphne: *giggle*

Charming: Who let Elvis in?

Sabrina and Daphne: Puck!

Charming: *growl.*

Puck: Hehe. I did it.

Snow: You know, it's my house too!

Daphne: Uh oh. It's all Puck's fault!

Sabrina: True that!

Puck: Meanies!

Veronica: Puck! That is not nice! Apologize to Sn-

Sabrina and Daphne: Charming!

Puck: I hate you guys!

Henry: Good, now get out of my life for good.

Puck: You guys are a flock of meanies!

Sabrina: Snort. Look who's talking.

Puck: Pig-head.

Sabrina: Fatty!

Daphne: *Groan.*

_Ferryport Spotlight of the Week: DAPHNE_ Pleased/offended button unavailable for spotlight

Daphne: Yay! I'm the spotlight! Not you Puck!

Puck: Meanie!

Daphne: *stick my tongue out*

Puck: Humph.

Sabrina: Well, Daphne is sweet, but she puts a lot of words together so that gets a little annoying, and lastly, she is lovable.

Veronica: Daphne is like me. She'll be a man's lady.

Mustardseed: True.

Oberon: Hiss! Do you know how hard it is to type while being a ghost?

Mustardseed: Shrug.

Daphne: Well then King Oberon, engagements are stupid!

Oberon: Why you little scum!

Mustardseed: Dad!

Daphne: Mustardseed, tell your dad that he is a big, fat meanie!

Mustardseed: Dad, Daphne said that you are a-

Oberon: I know! Hisss!

Daphne: What's up with you and the hissing?

Oberon: It's a ghost thing.

Daphne: Well, still I'm going to date Mustardseed.

Oberon: To bad, Mustardseed will not date you. I do not Mustardseed to be like Puck!

Puck: Hey!

Daphne: To bad ghost man!

Oberon: Hiss.

* * *

**Okay, so who do want the next Spotlight to be? Puck or Mustardseed?**


	3. Week III

FERRYPORT WEEKLY

Week III.

* * *

_**Henry catches Daphne kissing Mustardseed! **_People Offended: (2: Henry, Oberon), People Pleased: (7: Sabrina, and others)

_Comments (32)_

Henry: Daphne Grimm! You are not allowed to meet that boy again!

Daphne: Dad! I'm 16! Before you rudely interrupted Mustardseed and me, I was going to tell you that I am grown up!

Mustardseed: She is grown up Mr. Grimm

Henry: You stay out of this!

Sabrina: Dad! Why are you making such a big deal? You didn't say that to me!

Henry: Because Daphne is younger than you and she is Daddy's little girl.

Veronica: Henry! Daphne is growing up!

Oberon: Hisss!

Veronica: Pipe down ghostie!

Mustardseed: Daphne, I'll coming to your house 'kay?

Daphne: Okie.

Henry: No! Daphne, lock the doors!

Daphne: Dad! It's not like he is a stalker!

Henry: How do you know?

Daphne and Sabrina: DAD!

Mustardseed: I'm right here ya know!

Red: I think it is cool that Daphne is finally dating. After all the years of waiting…

Daphne: Really?

Red: No. ;P

Daphne: :(

Sabrina: :O Quiet!

Puck: *snicker*

Oberon: Hissssss!

Veronica: You mental?

Oberon: I am not men-Hisssssssss!

Veronica: Mental. **(One person likes that)**

Daphne: Anyways, me and Mustardseed- Oh, he's here!

Henry and Oberon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daphne: Well then- _Mustardseed comes in, pushes Daphne on the computer seat and backs her on the couch and they make out._

Puck: Well, Grimm, how about we also join the train?

Sabrina: Pervert alert!

* * *

_**Sabrina steals Kraken the Deceiver!**_ People Offended: (3: Puck and two others) People pleased: (5: Sabrina and four others)

_Comments (17)_

Puck: Give Kraken back now Grimm!

Sabrina: Actually, I'm about to take off his horn. I'll think about it.

Daphne: Sabrina, give Kraken back! Kraken needs to get back to his magical recharger!

Sabrina: Crazy talk…

Veronica: Sabrina, please give Kraken back.

Sabrina: Why? Because he needs his magic charger?

Puck: Grimm!

Sabrina: Man, I could still here your whining from here. In my room!

Henry: I'm sorry.

Puck: Just give me Kraken!

Sabrina: Sure.

Puck: Really?

Sabrina: No.

Puck: Arghh!

Daphne: Isn't that cute? Their bickering. Just like a couple. **(Two people dislike this)**

Sabrina: You know, Kraken is pretty ugly.

Puck: Don't-

_Sorry for the interruption. But, the Grimm household had just blew up because Sabrina had insulted Kraken. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…_.

* * *

_**Red is wearing blue! **_People Offended: (2: Daphne, Sabrina) People Pleased: (2: Red and Little Boy Blue)

Daphne: Red! I don't want you like this! I don't want you wearing blue because of this love sick boy!

Red: No he isn't!

Blue: I think Red looks cute like that.

Daphne: Don't flirt her!

Sabrina: Why you little… Don't you there talk Red into your little talks.

Red: Daphne! Stop, I can date whoever I want!

Daphne: But not him!

Red: I love him. And you don't need to be in control of my life!

Sabrina: Now now, break it up.

Red: Daphne is trying to be the boss!

Daphne: Red shouldn't date Blue! She should date Pinocchio!

Red: Not that, little… thing…

Daphne: He is not a thing! He is a puppet!

Sabrina: Marionette!

Daphne: Whatever…

Blue: I think that you girls are pathetic.

Red: BLUE!

Blue: Sorry…

Red: *sigh*

Daphne: Whatever, fine. You can date that… thing.

Red:He's a boy.

Daphne: Pinocchio is a marionette.

* * *

**End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Later!~**


End file.
